Breathe
by JoBelle
Summary: Buffy has dreams about the stuff that happened in IWRY. Part 1 in a series I'm hoping, if the muse keeps giving me ideas and people want more *S*


Breathe  
By Jobelle  
jodie@dawsonscreek.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Joss can keep em I'd never be able to come up with something new for them to do each week, I'll just play with them occasionally and give them back undamaged...well no more damaged than Joss left em *G* Oh and "Breathe" Isn't mine either! It's Faith Hill's and whoever else's own that is not me *S*  
  
Spoilers: Angel; I Will Remember You  
Buffy; Season 4  
  
Feedback: Please oh please oh please R & R!!  
  
Authors Notes: Song Lyrics denotated by //  
  
  
//I can feel the magic floating in the air   
  
  
Buffy Summers looked at her surroundings in confusion. 'Where am I? Why does this place look familiar?' she wondered, staring at the short hill, sloping down into the beach ahead of her with a railing separating the short drop from the path she walked along which wasn't as heavily populated as one would expect on a hot day like this. 'And why do I feel like I'm waiting for something' she pondered. The question was answered for her a few seconds later as something instinctive made her turn around and there he was, stepping through a break in the hedge.  
  
  
//Being with you gets me that way.  
  
  
She watched with bated breath as he continued to make his way towards her watching the shadows which usually played across his face disappear in the sunlight as he walked on towards her. Daylight flooded his features and his eyes squinted in response to the sun's glare but this only seemed to delight him more as he came to stand before her and his intense eyes bored into her questioning ones for a few seconds answering everything with one look.  
  
  
//I watch the sunlight dance across your face   
//And I've never been this swept away.  
  
  
Then without preamble he kissed her, with all the pent up passion of the entire last two years. Without any conscious effort Buffy found her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer, kissing him back with the same fiery intensity. Then all of a sudden they weren't on the path anymore, they weren't even outdoors, they were in bed together cuddled under the blankets. Her head pillowed on his chest listening to the most glorious sounds that were coming from there.  
  
//All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze,  
//when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.   
//The whole world just fades away,  
//the only thing I hear   
//is the beating of your heart.   
  
"It's a good sound. Thump-thump. Thump-thump." She told him with a smile, idly tracing patterns across his firm pectoral muscles.  
"It feels pretty amazing." He confessed a rare full-fledged grin spreading across his face as he kissed the top of her head.   
"I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work right?" She questioned anxiously.  
"We will." He reassured, stroking a hand up and down her arm.  
"Oh, I'm so sleepy, but I still want…"  
"What?" He queried interrupting her. "You couldn't possibly…not that I wouldn't…"  
Buffy grinned. "No, no. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even." She told him. "You?"  
"For now." He replied a smile crossing his handsome features.  
"No, I want to stay awake, so this day can keep happening." She said dreamily, her eyelids already starting to droop despite her wishes.  
"Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow." Angel promised kissing her softly on the forehead.  
"Angel? This is the first time I've ever really felt this way." Buffy confessed.  
"What way?"   
"Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect." Angel smiled tenderly and kissed the top of Buffy's head as she closed her eyes listening to the quiet thump, thump, thump of his heart which quickly lulled her to sleep, his chest rising and falling as his every exhaled breath stirred her golden blond hair.   
  
//Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be.   
//I can feel you breathe.   
//I can feel the magic floating in the air   
//Being with you gets me that way...   
  
Buffy Summers sat bolt up right in her bed with a start, tears streaming wildly down her face, as her questing hands found no one in the bed beside her.   
"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow Rosenberg's concerned voice finally penetrated the fog of her best friend's tears.   
"Oh God Will, it was just a dream! But how? How could it have been just a dream? It was so real Will!" Buffy sobbed.  
"What? What Buffy?"  
Buffy took a deep breath and began to tell her friend about what she'd dreamt.   
"And it was so real! I mean I could feel his heart beat as surely as my own! How could that have been only a dream?!" Buffy exclaimed.  
"It is rather odd. I mean especially since you seemed to have been moving on, getting over him with Riley,"  
"Riley! Oh God! What if I'd had this dream while I was with him! Oh God!"  
"Calm down Buffy!" Willow urged. "Look, it was a dream, that's all it was, a very realistic one but a dream nonetheless."   
Buffy sighed. "I guess you're right Wills. I mean what else could it have been right?" She said with a fake bright smile while meanwhile somewhere in LA the only vampire in existence with a soul wound the dark brown clock sitting on his mantelpiece, while wondering why Wesley wouldn't take the blasted Faith Hill CD out of the player upstairs or at least switch songs. Turning on his radio down stairs he turned it up in attempt to block out the song. Buffy reached over to turn off her alarm/radio but stopped as the beginning chords of "Breathe" came across the airways.  
  
//I can feel the magic floating in the air…  
  



End file.
